Christmas With the Spencer's
by WWWLover
Summary: It's Christmastime in Santa Barbara! But, what happens when Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Olivia, and Lassiter all get together at Henry's house for Christmas? Olivia's wish finally comes true in this Christmas Story! Please Read and Review!
1. Secret Santa

"Christmas with the Spencer's"

Based on "Psych"

"What are we going to do this year for Christmas?" Olivia Spencer asked her father as they walked into the Psych Office. "What did we do last year?" asked Shawn Spencer "Watched Christmas movies, opened presents and ate homemade pizza" replied Olivia "Sounds good to me!" smiled Shawn

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Henry Spencer was putting up his Christmas decorations. As he was doing this, he started thinking about past years around Christmastime, when his family was together.

He paused for a moment, still thinking about past Christmas's with his ex-wife and Shawn, and how fun they used to be. He decided to invite Shawn and Olivia for Christmas at his house this year. After all, it _was_ Christmas!

He was going to invite his son and granddaughter over for Christmas (he had to keep telling himself that as he walked to the phone). They would actually act like a family this year.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Burton Guster, Shawn's best friend, was laughing as they walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department. "Christmas with your Dad?" he said in between laughs "This ought to be good!"

Shawn rolled his eyes as they walked up to Juliet O'Hara's desk. "Hey, Juliet!" said Olivia "What's up?" "Secret Santa" replied Juliet "For the department party on Friday. You're invited, of course! We're supposed to draw names in 5 minutes in Chief Vick's office"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Shawn "Can I dress up as Santa Claus?" "Oh yeah!" said Olivia as the group started walking towards Chief Vick's office "That ought to be good! Remind me to bring my camera!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The next day, while Olivia was at school, Shawn was asked by Henry to come over. Even though Shawn hated going over his father's house for no apparent reason, he obliged. He had some time to kill before he had to pick Olivia up at school anyways.

"What do you want, Dad?" asked Shawn as he got off of his bike "Sit down, Shawn" said Henry as he handed Shawn a drink "It's about Christmas"

"Oh yeah!" said Shawn "The fact that you want us over here this year?" "No" said Henry "Presents" "Presents?" said Shawn "You do realize that you have to ask Olivia what she wants if that's what you are talking about?" "No, I already have something for Olivia" said Henry "I'm talking about you"

"Me?" said Shawn "You haven't gotten me a present since I was a kid! Why would you be getting me a present?" "I want to get you a car, Shawn" said Henry. Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, you have a daughter now" Henry continued "You can't be taking her places on a motorcycle!" "Dad!" said Shawn "In case you haven't noticed, I have had Olivia in my custody for 2 years now!" "I know that, Shawn, I'm not stupid!" said Henry "I've been thinking about this for a while and I've decided to buy you a car"

"I'm not taking it, Dad" said Shawn "I don't want a car! Buy yourself a car! Olivia loves the fact that I ride a motorcycle! She thinks that it's cool! Her friends have even called me 'the coolest Dad ever' because of the bike!"

Shawn looked at his watch and turned back to Henry. "Look, I have to go and pick Olivia up now. You're welcome to come and watch if you want!" And with that, Shawn left, leaving Henry very mad.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"You know you never told me who you picked out of the Secret Santa hat" Olivia said as she and Shawn walked into their apartment "Well" said Shawn "You never told me who you picked" "I didn't pick" said Olivia "And my name didn't get put into the hat" "Why?" asked Shawn "Everyone picked and everyone's name got put into the hat"

"One: because I'm just a kid and I don't have a lot of money" said Olivia "Two: I wouldn't know what to get and Three: No one would know what to get me! I'm the only kid there! Now, if Chief Vick's daughter were older, that would be a different story"

"Well, I'm not telling you" said Shawn "Figure it out" "Oh no!" said Olivia "You're not going to turn into Henry and make me close my eyes and try to remember what I noticed or observed are you?" "Hell no!" said Shawn "Look around the apartment and figure it out"

Shawn walked past Olivia, smiled, sat down on the couch, and put on ESPN. Olivia stared at Shawn for a moment and walked out of the living room and down the hall to hunt for clues.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The day of the Christmas party came really quickly. Shawn had gone and rented a Santa costume that day while Olivia was at her last day of school before Christmas vacation.

That same day, Gus had officially been invited to spend Christmas with Henry, Shawn, and Olivia, since his parents were snowed in, in Montana. They had gone there to have a vacation about a week before and wouldn't be back, because of the weather, until after Christmas. Gus accepted the invitation and was interested to see what Christmas would be like with the Spencer's.

Olivia was more than happy that Gus was going to be at Henry's house on Christmas because she wouldn't have to listen to Shawn and Henry fight the entire time. She'd have someone to talk to this time.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

As Olivia, Shawn, and Gus walked into the Santa Barbara Police Department, they noticed Christmas decorations every where. Olivia noticed a karaoke machine. She knew that by the end of the night, someone was going to ask her to sing. She didn't need to have a vision to know that. Every time the department had a party she was asked to sing. It had almost become a tradition.

Sadly, Olivia was not able to figure out who Shawn had for a Secret Santa. She had looked around the apartment twice and still couldn't find any clues. It was the one mystery that she wasn't able to solve.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

It was finally time for the Secret Santa exchange. Olivia followed Shawn as he walked over to who he had picked out of the hat. He was dressed as Santa, so he was especially easy to follow in the crowd of people rushing to get to their Secret Santa's.

She found Shawn talking to Juliet. "Why couldn't I figure that out?" she asked herself as she hid behind a pole. "It was so obvious!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Shawn" said Juliet "How did I know that you were my Secret Santa?" "Maybe you are psychic too" said Shawn, jokingly. Juliet handed him a box.

"I'm your Secret Santa as well" she said as Shawn opened the box to reveal a really nice, expensive looking, watch. He immediately took off his old watch and put he new one on and smiled. "Thanks, Jules" he said "Merry Christmas, Shawn" replied Juliet.

"Jules," Shawn said "Look! We're under some mistletoe!" Juliet looked up and smiled. "Jules" Shawn said, again "As you can see, I'm Santa tonight. I have an elf, who is spying on us from behind the pole as we speak" Shawn gave a quick glance to Olivia, who immediately hid herself behind the pole.

"But I don't have a Mrs. Claus" Shawn continued "Jules, be my Mrs. Claus!" He got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Juliet, will you marry me?"

* * *

**_I know, I know! You all hate me and are going to kill me in my sleep! But, just read and review and I will post more:)_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!!!_**


	2. 2 More Invitations for Christmas

The only lights on in the SBPD were Christmas lights strung along the ceiling and on some fake trees that Chief Vick had bought as some new Christmas decorations.

Desks had been moved and a small platform had been built, that is after Olivia had agreed to sing (They had the materials for the platform, and a spotlight, hiding somewhere in the SBPD, in case Olivia agreed to sing)

The spotlight was lit. Olivia stood on the platform with a microphone in her hand. She looked beautiful. Her dark, brown hair had been straightened and layered. She wore a black shirt with white hearts and dots all over it and then a black sweater over that. A big red belt was around her waist and she wore black boots and pants (No, her favorite color is not black; those are just some of her dressing up clothes! Olivia's favorite color is purple, by the way.)

Music for "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" started playing. Olivia smiled and started clapping her hands, to get the audience clapping as well.

"Alright!" exclaimed Olivia "Merry Christmas, everyone! I'd like to dedicate these songs to a very special couple, who just got engaged, 20 minutes ago. Give it up for Shawn and Juliet!"

The crowd started cheering. Shawn and Juliet smiled and then looked back at Olivia. She winked at them and then started singing.

"Rockin' around the Christmas Tree at the SBPD Party Hop!" Olivia smiled as she saw the reactions of people in the audience when they realized that she replaced the word "Christmas" with "SBPD", since they were at the SBPD Christmas party.

"Mistletoe hung where you can see," Olivia continued "Every couple tries to stop!" She pointed at Shawn and Juliet and everyone started laughing.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

After singing her second song of the evening, "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas", Olivia decided to take a break from singing. But, she promised that she would sing one more song at the end of the party.

When she got off of the "stage", Olivia headed over to Shawn, Juliet, and Gus.

"Liv, you were awesome!" exclaimed Juliet as she gave Olivia a small hug "Thank you so much for the nice dedication!"

"No problem, Juliet" said Olivia "I thought that you'd like it"

Just then, Juliet's cell phone rang. "Oh, excuse me" she said "It's my parents" She walked away so she could answer her phone.

"Congratulations, Dad" said Olivia "I'm very happy for you!"

"Thanks, Liv" said Shawn "I owe it all to you!"

"Me?" said Olivia "Why me?"

"If it weren't for you, Shawn and Juliet would have never gone undercover in 'You Got the Moves', kissed, and started dating" replied Gus

"Oh" said Olivia "Well, you're welcome"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet walked over to the group. She had a very sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Jules?" Shawn asked

"My parents…" said Juliet "They're not coming here for Christmas. They are going to North Carolina, to spend Christmas with my sister, brother-in-law and Kelly. They said that all flights to this side of the country are cancelled because of the weather" (By the way, Kelly will be back in other stories! She had to move to North Carolina because of her Dad's job)

"Well, why don't you come to Christmas at my Dad's house this year?" said Shawn

"Oh, Shawn, are you sure?" said Juliet "Your Dad won't mind?"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Shawn "Besides, it would give us the perfect opportunity to tell him about our engagement"

"Oh, thank you, Shawn!" exclaimed Juliet as she hugged her fiancé "By the way, my parents are very excited about the engagement"

Shawn smiled and leaned in to kiss Juliet. "Ok, Ok" said Olivia as she broke the couple apart "Either get a room or get under some mistletoe! You're making me sick!"

Shawn, Juliet, and Gus all started laughing. Olivia started laughing as well. She was just joking and everyone knew that. As they were laughing, Olivia noticed Lassiter sitting alone at his desk.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia walked over to Lassiter.

"Hey" she said "Aren't you having fun?"

"What?" said Lassiter, who had not noticed that Olivia was there "Oh, hi Liv"

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia "You seem sad"

"I was just trying to think of a place to spend Christmas this year" replied Lassiter

"I thought that you always spent it with your Mom" said Olivia

"I do" replied Lassiter "But something came up and my mother isn't having Christmas at her house this year. She's going over to a friend's"

"Well, and I know my Dad is going to kill me for this, but…" said Olivia "Why don't you spend Christmas with Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Henry, and me this year?"

"Are you sure that that would be Ok?" asked Lassiter "It wouldn't be a problem?"

"No!" said Olivia "So, are you going to come?"

"Yeah!" said Lassiter "Thanks, Liv"

"No problem!" said Olivia "Just be at Henry's at 10:00 in the morning on Christmas. My father doesn't know this yet, but, Henry wants us there at that time to help cook Christmas dinner. In fact, I better go tell him now!"

Olivia ran off to find Shawn and Lassiter laughed.

* * *

**_Ok...so the moment that all Shules fans have waited for has arrived...at least in FanFic!! Hope that you like the Chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!!!_**


	3. Christmas Shopping

Olivia could hear Shawn, Gus, and Juliet laughing as she ran towards them. She felt kind of bad that she had to ruin Shawn's happy moment by telling him that Henry wants him to come and help with Christmas dinner within 48 hours…and that Lassiter was coming to Christmas!

"Hey, guys!" said Olivia, out of breath "What's going on?"

"Nothing" said Shawn "Just enjoying the party"

"Yeah, well" said Olivia "I have to tell you something"

"What?" asked Shawn

"Lassiter is coming to Christmas and Henry wants us over at 10:00 on Christmas morning" said Olivia "That goes for everyone coming to dinner"

Shawn frowned. "When did you find this out?" he said, with a little anger in his voice

"This afternoon, after school" Olivia said with a high pitched voice and a smile

Shawn glared at Olivia. Why hadn't she told him this before? She knows that he was mad at Henry for the whole car thing.

Juliet could tell that Shawn was getting mad. "Now, Shawn" she said "This isn't a big deal. Gus, Lassiter, and I will be there at 10:00 also"

"That's another thing!" exclaimed Shawn as he continued to stare at his daughter "Why is Lassiter coming to Christmas?"

"He has no where else to go!" exclaimed Olivia "I didn't want him to be alone on Christmas!"

Shawn was about to say something else when Juliet pulled him away. Olivia took this opportunity to call Henry and tell him that he had two other guests coming for Christmas. Hopefully by the time that she was done, Shawn wouldn't be too mad at her anymore for forgetting to tell him Henry's message.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

As it turns out, Juliet ended up convincing Shawn that the whole Christmas thing was not a big deal in the whole scheme of life and that he shouldn't be too mad at Olivia for forgetting to tell him Henry's message. At least Olivia didn't wait to tell him the message on Christmas Eve.

Olivia knew after the incident at the party that Juliet was going to be a good wife – and stepmother – because of the way she handled the situation between Olivia and Shawn. Juliet seemed to have those wife-like and mother-like qualities already – and she wasn't even married or a mother yet!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Henry had told Olivia that it was OK for Juliet and Lassiter to come to Christmas. He just wanted Olivia to remind everyone coming to be there at 10:00 in the morning, so that they can help with the turkey and other things for dinner.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

The next day, Juliet and Olivia went shopping. Of course, the malls were packed with other people trying to get last minute gifts, so finding things was really difficult.

Olivia actually had made everyone presents, so she didn't need to buy any. It was Juliet who needed to buy people gifts, since she didn't have much time to go shopping working for the SBPD and all.

"What about this for your grandfather?" asked Juliet as she held up a fishing pole – a really expensive fishing pole

"Oh, he'd love it" said Olivia "But its way too expensive!"

"Don't worry about that" said Juliet "It's not too expensive. Besides, I want to make a good impression on him, since I am marrying his son"

Olivia smiled, knowing that Juliet was only kidding about having to make a good impression on Henry. Over the past 2 years, after coming to live with Shawn, Olivia and Juliet had become really close, almost like best friends, which was understandable since they worked on cases together. She was really, really happy that Juliet was marrying Shawn.

"Now," said Juliet, after paying for Henry's fishing rod "What do you want for Christmas?"

"You're wearing it" said Olivia with a smile

Juliet looked down at her engagement ring. She looked up and smiled at Olivia. They started laughing and walked out of the store and into the crowds of people hurrying to get presents for their families.

* * *

**_Ooh! The first time we see Shawn getting annoyed at Olivia!! Maybe he's finally getting used to being a father after all (and to think that Olivia is only 13! Shawn has a long way to go!! LOL!!) _**

**_Hope that you like this chapter!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**

**_PS: Psych Christmas Episode TOMORROW!!!!!!!! I can't wait!!!!!_**


	4. Finding a Gift for Olivia

"Hey, Shawn! What are you doing?" asked Gus, when he walked into the Psych office.

Shawn was sitting at his desk and was doing something on the computer. He didn't even hear Gus come into the room.

"Shawn!" yelled Gus, trying to get Shawn's attention

"Oh, hi Gus" said Shawn, not even looking up from the computer

"What are you doing?" asked Gus as he sat down at his desk "I've never seen you so focused on something before"

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Olivia for Christmas" said Shawn "I have something for everyone else, but Olivia"

"Shouldn't she have been the first one you looked for?" asked Gus, with a chuckle

"Yes!" exclaimed Shawn "But the thing that she wants is like $300 or something like that"

"What does she want?" asked Gus

"A Video IPod" replied Shawn "I went to the store to take a look at them and they were like $300. Now, I have to think of something else to get her"

"I was just at the mall" said Gus "Radio Shack had Video IPod's for like $100. They were on sale because the company who makes them sent them too many and not enough people wanted them"

"Now, I can afford that" said Shawn, as he grabbed his coat "Want to come to the mall with me?"

Gus laughed. "I just came from the mall. It's a zoo. Good luck getting in and out of there and pray that the crazy last minute shoppers didn't rip your fiancé and daughter to pieces!"

Shawn chuckled and grabbed his bike helmet. He had to get that IPod for Olivia. If he couldn't get it, he had to think of something else -- and fast!

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia and Juliet were just coming out of Borders when Olivia noticed Shawn heading into Radio Shack. She smiled, causing Juliet to wonder what Olivia was thinking.

"What?" asked Juliet "What are you smiling at?"

"I just saw Dad go into Radio Shack" replied Olivia "I know what I'm getting for Christmas"

"How do you know?" asked Juliet "He could be going in there for anything or anyone"

"Because, the thing that I want is at Radio Shack" replied Olivia as she started walking towards Radio Shack, backwards "And I know that it's on sale today"

Juliet laughed when Olivia backed into a person behind her. When Olivia turned around to apologize, she couldn't help but laugh herself.

"Hi, Dad" said Olivia "What do you have in the bag there?"

"None of your business" replied Shawn as he put the bag behind his back "So, how's shopping going?"

"Wonderful" said Juliet as she walked over and put her arm around Olivia "I almost have all of my shopping done"

"Great!" exclaimed Shawn "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal my daughter from you. I just found out that we need to decorate the Christmas tree at the Psych office with Gus"

"That's fine" said Juliet "I only have one gift left to get anyways"

The whole time, Olivia had been trying to get into the bag behind Shawn's back. But, Shawn did a very good job at covering it up.

"Jules, do you mind taking this bag with you?" asked Shawn as he held the bag over Olivia's head, so she couldn't reach it "I don't want it to get broken on the way home"

Shawn winked at Juliet, thinking that Olivia was too busy trying to figure out what was in the bag to notice. Juliet nodded, winked back, and took the bag.

"Alright, Liv" said Shawn "Come on. We have to go"

"See ya, Juliet" said Olivia.

Shawn started heading for the exit while Olivia ran back over to Juliet.

"Look in the bag and see if I was right" Olivia whispered.

Once Olivia and Shawn had left, Juliet looked in the bag and smiled.

"Oh, she's good" Juliet said to herself "But, she'll never guess what I'm about to get her"

* * *

**_Ok, so pretty much everything in the Christmas Episode contradicted what I wrote here, especially about Shawn and Henry at Christmas. But that's Ok. I decided to come up with a really sweet Shawn/Henry moment to make up for it. _**

**_Anyways, hope that you like the chapter. Please Read and Review!!_**


	5. Christmas Eve

Olivia was humming along to the music that filled the Psych office as she put some ornaments on the tree that Gus had put in a corner of the room. Gus was making sure that none of the ornaments were cracked and Shawn was making sure that the lights for the outside of the Psych office were still working, before he actually got up on the ladder and started stringing the lights up.

"I love Christmas carols" said Gus as he handed another ornament to Olivia "You did a really good job singing at the party Friday, by the way"

"Thanks" said Olivia "Glad you liked it"

"Hey, you should be thanking me too, Gus" said Shawn

"Why?" Olivia and Gus asked at the same time

"I supplied the singing genes!" exclaimed Shawn

"How do you figure that?" asked Gus

"Um…American Duos!" said Shawn "Hello!"

"Yeah!" said Olivia "Right! The only things that you supplied in the gene pool were my memory, skills of observation, and good looks! Everything else, unfortunately, came from Mom"

"Fine" said Shawn "Whatever! Think what you want! But, I know that you got your singing voice from me! Your mother couldn't sing! She sounded like…nails on a chalkboard!"

Olivia and Gus chuckled and went back to decorating the tree.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Gus and Olivia laughed as they watched Shawn string the lights up on the front of the Psych building. He was having a very hard time getting one part of the string of lights to stay. It kept drooping.

"Shawn, use one of those clips" said Gus "Hook it to the gutter! That's why they give them to you!"

"But, I didn't have to use one for the other parts!" replied Shawn "It would ruin the look"

As if on cue, the rest of the lights fell. Gus and Olivia started laughing even harder.

"Ok! Fine!" said Shawn, as he climbed down the ladder "I'll use the clips!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

About 20 minutes later, after the lights fell 3 more times, Shawn gave up and had Gus attempt to do it. Gus had the lights strung up within 5 minutes.

Olivia could not stop laughing.

"It's not that funny!" exclaimed Shawn "He's just lucky!"

"No" said Olivia "He just has better hand-eye coordination"

She paused for a moment.

"Make that better hand-brain coordination!"

Shawn pretended to slap Olivia over the head, jokingly of course. Gus climbed down from the ladder and rubbed his hands.

"Ok" he said "Now, it's time to wrap presents"

"Alright" said Shawn, as they walked back into the Psych office "I'll wrap presents here. Gus, you can do it at your house and Olivia can do it back at our apartment. That way, we won't know what people are giving people for Christmas. Gus, do you think that you can give Olivia a ride home?"

"Sure" replied Gus

"Liv, do you have your house key?" Shawn asked

"Yep" Olivia replied as she took it out of her pocket and waved it in Shawn's face.

"Alright" said Shawn "I'll see you guys later!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia had just finished wrapping the presents when she heard someone knock on the door. She headed over to the door and looked through the eye piece. There was no one there.

Olivia opened the door and looked around. No one was in sight. She was about to close the door again when she noticed a box at her feet.

It was a very small box…and it had her name on it. Her full name. Olivia smiled and took the box into the apartment.

She closed the door, sat down on the couch, and started reading the note attached to the box.

"I felt like you should have this part of your gift now" the note said "It's nothing big. But, it would go really well with your Christmas outfit. It's just a pretty thing for a pretty girl"

The note wasn't signed. Olivia thought for a moment. Everyone knew what she was wearing for Christmas. Who could have given her the present?

There weren't any clues that Olivia could see that would help her figure it out. She wasn't too good at recognizing different people's handwriting – yet!

Olivia opened the box and pulled out a necklace.

The necklace had a copper colored chain. There were 2 purple gems on either side of the chain. Then, there were 2 pearl like gems on either side. Then, there was another purple gem in the middle, and lastly one final pearl like gem dangling off of the chain.

Olivia immediately put it on. Right after she did, there was another knock on the door. Olivia got up and opened it, without looking through the eye piece. She opened the door to reveal Shawn, leaning against the doorpost and smiling.

"Thanks, Dad!" she said, as she gave him a hug "I love it!"

"No problem, Liv" Shawn said "Merry Christmas"

* * *

**_Now, I couldn't resist a reference to "American Duos". HaHa!! LOL!! Hope that you like the chapter!!!!_**

**_Please Read and Review!!_**


	6. Hallmark Moments

Christmas morning was somewhat tense in Shawn and Olivia's apartment. Shawn was still mad that he had to go over to Henry's house and deal with him for hours on end, especially after the car thing. 

Olivia was trying very hard to convince Shawn that it wasn't going to be that bad, especially because Gus and Juliet were going to be there and that Henry would probably talk to Lassiter the entire time, but it wasn't working.

"Dad, can you at least have an open mind?" Olivia asked as she grabbed her coat "It's not going to be that bad. Gus and Juliet are going to be there and you can just ignore Henry and Lassiter if you want to"

"I'll try" replied Shawn "But I'm not promising anything!"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Henry sighed when he heard Shawn's bike pull into the driveway. He absolutely hated that bike and he really didn't understand why Olivia liked it so much.

"Merry Christmas, Henry!"

Henry smiled and chuckled when he heard his granddaughter's voice echo throughout the house. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Hey, Liv!" he said, as he gave her a hug "You look great! Ready to help cook dinner?"

"Definitely!" exclaimed Olivia "We just have to wait until everyone else gets here. Can I go put my coat upstairs and then put the presents under the tree?"

"Sure" replied Henry.

Once Olivia left, Henry turned to Shawn and told him to come into the kitchen.

"Look, Dad" Shawn said, when they got to the kitchen "I don't want to fight with you today, especially with Jules coming over"

"You do realize that at some point today, we will probably fight about something" said Henry as he crossed his arms "It's become a tradition"

"Can we please just try?" Shawn asked "Olivia and Gus are used to us fighting. I could care less about what Lassiter thinks. But, I don't want Juliet to see us fighting today, of all days. She's going to be seeing enough of that soon enough anyways"

"Shawn, what's that supposed to mean?"

Shawn walked out of the kitchen to help Olivia put the presents under the tree, totally ignoring Henry in the process.

Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen, very confused. He had to find out what Shawn was talking about. If Shawn didn't tell him, he could always ask Olivia at some point.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Juliet, Lassiter, and Gus all arrived about 10 minutes later, at 10:00 on the dot. Lassiter was always punctual like that. But, Juliet had never been to Henry's house before, so Gus gave her a ride.

"Merry Christmas!" exclaimed Juliet when she got into the house.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Olivia "Come on and put your presents under the tree!"

Henry came out of the kitchen to greet his guests.

"Hi, everyone!" he said "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said in reply

"Hello, Mr. Spencer" said Juliet as she stuck out her hand "I'm Juliet O'Hara. Thank you for letting me be here for dinner today"

"Nice to meet you, Juliet" Henry said, shaking Juliet's hand "Glad to have you here. I've heard a lot about you"

"Good things I hope!" Juliet said looking at Shawn and Olivia.

"Very good things" Henry replied

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Lassiter! You're supposed to put the frosting _on_ the cookies!" exclaimed Olivia "Not on the counter!"

Gus and Shawn turned to look at what Olivia was talking about and laughed. All of the frosting was on the counter. None of the frosting was on the cookies.

"Sorry!" Lassiter said, in his own defense "I haven't decorated cookies since I was 10!"

"Lassiter, chill!" Olivia said "I was only joking around!"

Gus and Shawn laughed even more, now that Lassiter had just defended himself against the remarks of a 13 year old girl. Lassiter ignored the laughs and went back to frosting the cookies.

"Hey, can someone help me with the rolls?" Juliet asked

"Sure, Jules!" Shawn said as he went over to her "What do you need help with?"

"Can you just put more flour in the bowl and mix up some more batter?" Juliet asked as she went back to kneading the dough she had already made

"Alright" Shawn said as he poured some more flour in the bowl.

Then, Shawn got an idea. An idea that might put everyone, including himself, in an extra special Christmas spirit.

He dipped his finger into the flour.

"Jules, can you turn around for a sec?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Juliet said

Shawn wiped his finger on her nose. Juliet's nose was now covered in flour.

"Oh, I see!" she said as she put her whole hand in the flour.

She flung a handful of flour into Shawn's face. His eyebrows, face, and some of his hair was covered in flour.

Olivia could not stop laughing.

"Oh, you think it's funny, Miss. Spencer?" Shawn said as he watched his daughter try to catch her breath.

Olivia was only able to get out a nod. Shawn smiled and started laughing, himself.

* * *

**_Ok...hope that you all liked the Shules moment! Hope that you liked the chapter!! Please Read and Review!!!_**


	7. Tensions Rise Between Spencers

Henry motioned for Olivia to come with him as Shawn, Juliet, Lassiter, and Gus set the table for Christmas dinner. He needed to find out what Shawn was talking about earlier. Although Henry already had an idea of what was going to happen, he needed a confirmation from Olivia.

"What's up, Henry?" Olivia asked

"What's going on with your father?" Henry asked "Why is he acting so strange?"

"Strange how?" Olivia asked

"Asking me not to fight with him today!" exclaimed Henry "He has never asked me not to fight with him in his life, even when you showed up!"

Olivia laughed. "I'm not saying anything. You're an ex-cop. Figure it out yourself!"

Olivia walked off to see if she could help in some way, leaving Henry even more confused than he was before. If he couldn't get Olivia to tell him what was going on, what Shawn was hiding was something really big.

Of course, Henry _did_ have an idea of what was going to happen, as he usually does. But, he was still confused.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

All through dinner, Henry was watching Shawn and Juliet. They seemed really happy together. He had never seen Shawn so happy. Henry then watched as Olivia talked with everyone. He had never seen her so happy either. What was going on?

Henry's thoughts were broken when he heard the clinking of glasses. He looked up and saw Shawn standing with a glass in his hands. His worst fears were about to be realized.

"Um…Dad, Jules and I have something to tell you"

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled.

"We're getting married"

Everyone looked at Henry, who was staring at his son with his arms crossed.

"Congratulations" Henry said "Shawn, may I speak with you in the kitchen?"

"Sure" Shawn said, wondering what Henry was going to say next

Shawn walked into the kitchen with Henry following behind him.

Everyone looked at each other. Olivia looked at Shawn and Henry in the kitchen. Why did she have the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

SBPDSBPDSBPD

"Dad, I thought that you'd be happy for me!" exclaimed Shawn

"I am happy for you, Shawn" Henry replied "But are you seriously going to go through with this?"

"Yes"

"Are you thinking straight?"

"Yes"

"Shawn, you can barely support a daughter! How are you going to support a daughter and a wife? And, let's not forget any other children that might come in the future!"

"Let's not go that far, Dad!"

"You have to think about these things, Shawn"

"Not babies! We're not even married yet!"

Henry took in a deep breath.

"Where are you going to live?"

"My apartment? Juliet's house? Both have plenty of room"

"Are you going to get a real job?"

Shawn glared at Henry

"I have a real job! I make money!"

"It's not a real job, Shawn"

"You know what? I'm not taking anymore of this. Maybe we should have told you after the wedding!"

Shawn stormed out the back door and slammed in behind him. Henry sighed and looked up when Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, Liv"

"That's a lie. I'm psychic, remember? You can't lie to me! I already know what happened!"

Henry stared at his granddaughter.

"Can't you just be supportive?"

"What does that mean?"

"You never support him in what he does. You always find something wrong with what he is doing"

Henry was silent. He didn't have a comeback.

"He just made one of the biggest decisions of his life and you just shot him down!" exclaimed Olivia

Olivia took a deep breath and continued on.

"We're going to clear the table and open presents. You better go find Dad"

Olivia went back to the table, leaving Henry to go and find Shawn on his own.

* * *

**_Hope that you like the chapter! This chapter makes the Shawn/Henry sweet part even sweeter!! Please Read and Review!!_**


	8. Anything Happens on Christmas

Henry walked out of the back door to look for Shawn. It didn't take him too long. Shawn was sitting against the garage, playing with a piece of grass.

"Whatever it is, I don't care" Shawn said

"Well, you're going to hear it anyways" Henry replied

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked down at the piece of grass in his fingers.

"I just got reprimanded by a very smart, 13 year old girl,"

Shawn laughed

"But, she made a good point" Henry continued "Now, listen to these words carefully, Shawn. I don't say them to you very often"

Shawn looked up at Henry

"I'm sorry" Henry said "I was wrong"

"Do you mind repeating those words one more time?" Shawn asked

"Shawn!"

"Sorry"

"Anyways, I shouldn't have shot you down like that, not in this case anyway" Henry continued "I am truly happy for you and Juliet. You two will make a great couple and parents for Olivia. But, you've been a great father from the day that Olivia got here. That will never change"

Shawn stood up and looked Henry in the eyes.

"Thanks, Dad. And, when and if Jules does have a baby, I might just take you up on that car offer"

Henry smiled.

"But, I'm never getting rid of the bike"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Olivia smiled when she saw Shawn and Henry walk back into the living room. Henry winked at her and she winked back. She was always really happy when her father and grandfather got along.

"Ok!" exclaimed Shawn as he sat down next to Juliet on the floor "Time for presents!"

"Can I give mine first?" asked Olivia

"Go ahead" Shawn replied, putting his arm around Juliet

Olivia pulled all of the presents that she was giving people out from under the tree.

"Before you get these presents, I have to warn you that they are fragile. I made them in school, out of clay, so please be careful"

Olivia handed a box to Henry, Lassiter, and Juliet. Then, she handed one box to Gus and told him that the present was for him and Shawn. On hearing this, Shawn got up off of the floor and went over to Gus, who was on the couch, so he could open the box with him.

Olivia smiled as she saw the looks on everyone's faces. She could tell that they loved what she made them.

Olivia had given Shawn and Gus a sign of the word "Psych". It was lime green and could be hung on the inside of the Psych office somewhere,

Olivia had given Henry a clay fish, to go with all of the other fish that he had in his house. In the scales of the fish, it said "World's Greatest Fisherman" in multicolored letters.

Olivia had given Lassiter and sign that said "Don't Mess with Me" in huge letters with "Head Detective Carlton Lassiter" in smaller letters on the bottom. It was for him to hang on his desk.

Olivia had given Juliet a flower. It had pink petals. It was meant to be hung either in Juliet's house or on her desk.

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Everyone loved the presents that Olivia gave them. Olivia was happy that everyone liked them because it took her a very long time to make them.

Lists of what Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Lassiter, and Henry gave people are below. (A/N: I actually got the ideas for these presents, except for what people give Olivia, from the Holiday Wish Lists posted on the Psych website)

_Shawn:_

For Olivia: Video IPod and the necklace

For Gus: GPS Watch

For Juliet: The Ring!!

For Henry: Gift Card to Home Depot

For Lassiter: Rubber Bullets

_Gus:_

For Olivia: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Gameboy Game

For Shawn: IMac

For Henry: Gift Card to Lowe's

For Juliet: Sudoku Game

For Lassiter: Gift Card to Dunkin Donuts

_Henry:_

For Olivia: Bracelet with her initials engraved into a heart

For Shawn: Digital Camera

For Gus: Annual Pass for the Santa Barbara Planetarium

For Juliet: Yoga Mat

For Lassiter: Book on Fishing Etiquette

_Lassiter:_

For Olivia: ITunes Gift Card

For Shawn: Socks

For Gus: Oxford English Dictionary

For Juliet: Ballistic Vest

For Henry: Fishing Tackle

_Juliet: _

For Shawn: The Watch

For Gus: Modern Safecracker Magazine Subscription

For Henry: fishing pole

For Lassiter: Monogrammed Holster for his gun

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Everyone loved their gifts. Juliet handed her present to Olivia and Olivia opened it. It was a scrapbook with a ring attached to it. Olivia united the ring from the ribbon on the book and read the inscription. It had the word "Daughter" on it.

Olivia looked at Juliet. Juliet smiled and held up her right hand. On her ring finger was a ring, with the word "Mother" on it.

Olivia immediately put the ring on and smiled.

"Open the book" said Juliet.

Olivia looked at the book again. On the front was a picture of everyone, including Lassiter _and _Henry, in front of the SBPD.

Olivia opened the scrapbook and read the caption at the top of the first page. It said "From the moment I met you, I knew that all of our lives had changed forever…"

Olivia smiled even more when she looked at the pictures on the pages. There was a picture of her and Shawn right after the judge had ruled that Shawn had full custody of Olivia and that Jennifer was going to jail. Both Olivia and Shawn had huge smiles on their faces.

The next picture was the picture of Gus, Olivia, Shawn, and Juliet at the "You Got the Moves" finale. In the picture, they had just finished dancing and were posing, and smiling, for the camera.

The next picture was of Gus, Juliet, Olivia, Shawn, and Lassiter at a picnic that the SBPD threw one summer. They were sitting on a mat under a big tree near a small brook. The sun was shining and everything looked perfect.

The next picture was of Olivia singing at the Christmas party the year before. She had her hair straightened and layered, like she did this year, except that she was wearing a light green sweater and jeans.

The next picture was of Juliet, Gus, and Shawn in front of the Psych office that Olivia had taken one day. In this picture, Juliet, Shawn, and Gus were making funny faces instead of just smiling. Juliet was crossing her eyes, Gus was puffing his cheeks out, and Shawn was sticking his tongue out and had his eyes closed.

The next picture was of Olivia and Juliet making a sandcastle at the beach one day that past summer. The sun was shining again and you could see the water surrounding the sandcastle.

The next picture was of Juliet and Gus burying Shawn in the sand that same day at the beach that Olivia took. Gus and Juliet were smiling and Shawn had a look of fear on his face.

The second to last picture was a picture of Olivia and Lassiter at another Civil War reenactment. Lassiter had his beard on again and Olivia was pretending to pull it off. Both were smiling.

On the top of the last page, there was a caption that read "But I knew that our lives had changed for the better". In the middle of the page was a picture of Shawn, Juliet, and Olivia at the beach, with the sunset in the background of the picture. Shawn and Juliet were standing behind Olivia with their hands on her shoulders. Olivia was standing in front of them with her arms crossed. They were smiling.

SBPDSBPDSPBD

While everyone else looked at the scrapbook, Olivia went over to Juliet and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you so much" Olivia said "I love it!"

"You're welcome" Juliet replied "Just promise me one thing"

"What?"

"Never go anywhere without your ring!"

"I promise. You have to promise me that you won't go anywhere without your ring either!"

"I promise. Merry Christmas, Liv!"

"Merry Christmas, Juliet"

SBPDSBPDSBPD

Shawn watched as Olivia and Juliet talked to each other. He smiled. Lassiter walked up to him.

"Congratulations, Spencer"

"Thanks, Lassie!"

"You're really lucky. Juliet's a great woman. I wish you all the best"

"Thanks, Lassie. Hey, who knows, maybe you'll meet someone someday"

Lassiter chuckled and went over to Henry. Gus walked up to Shawn.

"Hey, what just happened?"

"Lassiter was giving me some congratulations on the engagement"

"I guess anything happens on Christmas"

"Yeah" Shawn said as he turned back to look at Olivia and Juliet "Anything happens on Christmas"

THE END!!!

2007

* * *

**_I hope that you liked this story. Please Read and Review!!!!_**

**_I hope that everyone has a great Holiday and New Year!! I'll post again in 2008!!!_**

**_Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!! See you in 2008!!_**


End file.
